


Nebutori Project - Prologue

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [10]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Belching, Farting, NEET, Scat, Soiling, Stuffing, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Years of fast food has done a number on the goddesses of the Moriya Shrine. Especially their motivation to do anything...





	Nebutori Project - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://www.deviantart.com/tintrue

The Moriya Shrine, located in the middle of some unimportant japanese suburbs, was the symbol of a time that had once dominated the country. A symbol of faith that had passed by and become just another small aspect of the lives of million. A shrine that only the most devout of believers, as well as the practitioners of the Shinto faith visited and prayed to whenever possible.

It was also the current abode of two rather old goddesses, who were currently spending their time inside. They enjoying the staleness of the air that circulated within the living room as they collectively yawned. To an outsider, the room was completely empty, if not disgusting from how dry the air smelled, but to a believer, it was packed full… but not because there were a lot of things that could fill up such a room.

No, the real reason the room was filled to the brim laid squarely on their sides opposite one another, each of them munching on the scraps from yesterday’s dinner. On one side of the kotatsu, you found Yasaka Kanako, the lead goddess of the shrine, the dominant in the relationship between deities… and arguably the one that cared the least about their current situation. A few droplets of sweat poured down the blue-haired goddess’ face as she dug her fangs into the dried up mess of grease she called a chicken wing, her cheeks puffing out as the spices were still red-hot even with how stale the food had gotten. Not a few seconds later, the wing went down her throat, bone and all, resulting in a loud belch bubbling out of the glutton’s mouth.

On the other side of the kotatsu, laid the namesake of the shrine, Moriya Suwako, the elder of the two goddesses, the loser of the age-long battle that the two had far in the past… and the fattest ball of lard you could find in a 500 mile radius. The frog-hatted girl used her supernatural qualities to lash her tongue out at a couple of burgers that laid on a plate in front of her heaving face as she just swallowed the set whole. The mess of oils and dried grease went straight through her and out her ass, the booming expulsion of gas furthering the horrid stench that filled the living room.

“Kanako, pass the chicken. I want a couple before your fat snake ass eats it all.” Suwako glared softly with her hat, too lazy to glare at her in the regular fashion while she continued to chow down on another burger mid conversation. She had lost any sense of personal space and manners in the time she had spent occupying the shrine,a nd she wasn’t going to start being a nice girl any time soon.

“Only if you give me one of your burgers, frog legs, otherwise I might just make you my next meal.” The snake-eyed goddess shot back as she chomped straight through another few chicken legs, just to make remind the frog-aligned goddess who was in charge in this shrine. The powerful belch that stormed out of her mouth and forced the doors to the shrine to open from the force of it helped to underscore this.

The two cranky goddesses continued to glare at one another as the air in the room finally freshened up as a result of the opened doors, but it also made them painfully aware of just how hard they had managed to pollute their living space. If you describe ‘painfully aware’ as being forced to take deep breaths of clean air leaving both of the ground bound NEETs gasping and reeling, having grown deeply allergic to the cleanliness of the world outside.

The two sweaty women rolled around, or rather tried to for a little bit before the doors to the living room closed, and a girl’s voice started to cough in an attempt to gain their attention. The one that had just saved the two deities from their own self inflicted plight was their most devout follower, the bright eyed young maiden Kochiya Sanae. Who like her goddesses, was practically a walking ball of lard that struggled to get anywhere in any reasonable amount of time. “Sorry it took so long, the line at the shop was just so long, I think fell asleep a few times waiting for our order!” The cheerful butterball chimed as she put the massive array of fastfood bags down on the kotatsu, letting the two goddesses pick and choose.

The moment Sanae took a seat by the warm-looking table fixture was the moment all three inhabitants heard their bellies rumble in complete sync, prompting the atmosphere to lighten up a little as they all laughed at the impeccable timing. Something about being together as a family, despite their horribly overweight bodies and gluttonous dispositions, was always the thing that brought them into a wonderful mood.

“Thanks for the fo-“ Sanae was about to give a customary prayer to the gods that tended to the land, before her caretakers/goddesses glared at her and shut her up, nodding as she knew better than to incite their wrath. For now, all the three had to do, was eat away and be merry. Which in the Moriya Shrine meant something completely different from the rest of the world.

It meant to cut loose and be the gross slob you were at heart.

Once upon a time, the three females gathered in the shrine were both fit and normal, pure and untouched by the vices and sins of the world. But ever since the goddesses manifested in the modern world, and were forced to serve as surrogate parents for the green-haired child that looked so expectantly at them, they slowly began to slip. Unable to pay for simple necessities such as healthy food and water because of meager donations, the two old deities bought into the fast food craze and stuffed themselves full on the unhealthy human invention.

Not only did this result in Sanae growing up with a hefty frame to her otherwise kind and trusting mind, it resulted in the goddesses turning from diligent if somber figures into women that cared not for the current going-ons of the world, unless it directly concerned them. All they cared about now, was their little girl growing up to be a bright young woman, and that their stomachs were full from devouring proverbial truckloads of food.

The blue-haired goddess Kanako once stood tall and proud, boldly bonding the goddesses of old together under a single banner, to unify the forces of the sunlit land under one common belief. She was strong, witty, and crafty as all could be… and now, she had discarded every single aspect she was known for, becoming a lazy blob that devoured man-made grease like her life depended on it. Burgers filled with fat slabs of chicken meat fell down her throat, her loud and insatiable stomach rumbling and encouraging her to stuff herself further and further full. She was reduced to eating like a beast, a far cry from the grand goddess that she had once been, with no chance of becoming that great ever again.

Her former rival turned on-and-off lover Suwako was once the seediest and most despicable goddess in the land. Her connections to the underlying curse gods that flooded the underground of the sunlit country let her keep an iron grip on the mortals, letting them dance to her amusement. Now, the mortals had cursed her back with something that had a much more long lasting effect. Her domed stomach roared with hunger, forcing the frog-eyed goddess to lash her tongue out and grab the nearest drink she could muster, before chugging it all down at once to try and quench her thirst… and then immediately spearing her tongue through the bags to consume more food right after washing it all down.

Sanae was much more conservatively bodied than both of her mothers, and yet she was in no better condition. Years of being coddled and spoilt by their hands resulted in her baby fat never truly going away, meaning that she was always a size too big in comparison to her peers. When the goddesses started to fall to the allure of their vices, the green haired maiden was forced to act as their delivery girl, always diligently bringing the food they ordered back home, to the detriment of her studies, and eventually she became a permanent homestay just like them, even as the visitors to the shrine and their livelihood dwindled.

The snake, frog and slug continued to devour the meals set before them, the cacophony that was their gas intensifying as they were left unimpeded in their ‘rampage’. Minute by minute, the mountain of food that Sanae had waited so long in line for, vanished bit by bit. They were ravenous, and their desires could not be quenched.

It was only once they all had just a single drink remaining that they each dunked the entire glass down in one fell swoop, and the resulting ‘UUUUURP’ that ruminated out from within their guts made it all too clear how much they had managed to pack into the formerly tiny caverns in just a single afternoon. Now that they had devoured a feast in just minutes, came the afterglow, each of the three fatties rubbing away at their misshapen bellies with a bit of drool pooling in the bottom of their mouths.

That stimulating rubbing sensation was enough to kick their digestion into high gear, and a symphony of farts erupted from between each of their fat cheeks, a few ‘poot’s underscored the brassy ‘BRAP’s that filled the shrine with the familiar stale air that they were all far too used to. But this orchestra of ass only heralded the real event, the most important event of the day. The part where everything they had eaten had to come out the other end.

The slobby girls closed their eyes and let the slurry of shit pour straight into their oversized panties, the cute animals that adorned them quickly being covered up by traces of brown and green as the messy mixture of digested nourishment just spread all around inside of the flimsy fabric. What was once white and cute became brown and disgusting like everything the trio touched, which explained how their outfits had begun to take on the same brown shade as their underwear. Despite how much excrement was packed into their panties, the trio still kept lazing around, not feeling particularly bothered by the feeling of relieving themselves.

Once the flow of shit tapered off, Sanae started to squirm a little, squishing her mess around as she started to speak up. “W-Well, I’m sorry to say, but we’ve kind of run out of money… We don’t have a chance of buying any more food unless we do something…” The only proactive girl in the household said those forbidden words, prompting both of the goddesses to widen their eyes… For about two seconds before they dismissed the issue.

“Fine, let me handle it. I have a favor a certain blonde needs to do me.” Kanako muttered as she heaved and huffed while lifting herself off the floor, almost stumbling backwards a little as she tried her best to stand tall despite her overwhelming physique. Once she had her footing, she grabbed ahold of the kotatsu and threw it against the wall, revealing a mysterious and excessively huge hole hidden underneath. “Get in, we’re moving to a better world. Hopefully they have something good, otherwise I’m going to have to do something drastic… Like eat a pair of tender frog legs.” The dominant deity laughed a little before jumping down the hole, not even bothering to put on a clean change of clothes.

“Like she’ll be the one to make a complaint, she’ll probably just make one of us do her job for her. Lazy snake-ass, I tell you.” The disgruntled frog scratched her shit-smeared panty-covered butt before casually rolling into the hole that led to a foreign world, making sure to grab her hat before it ended up falling off of her head.

Sanae stared at the hole adorned with eyes and felt her formerly full tummy start to rumble, prompting her to giggle a little as she pulled a spare bag of fast food out from her huge cleavage… “Just gonna have a snack while we leave, the goddesses won’t mind…” She whispered to herself as she followed behind her two maternal figures, her bag bouncing out of her cleavage as she fell, denying her of the snack she intended to feast upon.

Once the three inhabitants of the shrine had just disregarded any sense of responsibility and left for a land of whimsy, a head popped its way out of the hole they just left through, cap adorning her blonde hair. The drowsy looking woman yawned as she looked at the strange bag, reaching over towards it as she emerged further from the hole, revealing a purple-clad woman who could better be compared to a stick when she was put side by side the fatties that had been living in the shrine.

“Should’ve at least ventilated before they used my emergency gap, this place smells like a barnhouse…” The gap-utilizing woman groggily muttered in between her yawns as she dug out a seemingly inconsequential looking burger from the bag, eyeing a bit as she took a few sniffs. It appeared harmless, so she took a bite and swallowed it, expecting to just feel a little bit of joy from the taste.

The way her stomach immediately began to rumble and growl like a wild animal was the herald of a time of calamity, now that a creature yet older than the goddesses had a taste of cheap and disgusting food… A creature that held great sway over the way the shrine inhabitants’ destination would develop. “…More…” The drooling blonde muttered in a haze as she sunk into the gap, leaving no living thing behind in the den of slobs…

Gensokyo was about to face its greatest incident to date… An enemy that could not be defeated.


End file.
